continent_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Neomorphian
'Neomorphian '(ねおもひあん Neomorphian) is one of the races of Continent Online that live in the world of Sebuto. It is very rare to encounter a Neomorphian in the realm of CO, well one that isn’t a player. Introduction The word "Morphian" meaning "Morph" in the ancient language of the eastern continent. Adept in the art of illusions and trickery, Neomorphians are a tribe of demi-humans that take human form but in actuality have the appearances of monsters. Personality Unlike Vexxen’s and Silayan’s that inhabit the day to day lives of most people, one will rarely if ever communicate with a Neomorphian outside of battle due to their seclusive nature. Most Neomorphians that been discovered have had reclusive and depressed moods and have a hard time communicating with the other races due to their subconscious fear of being rejected for being monsters. Discrimination is common among Neomorphians and it’s a standard for them to be seen and treated poorly. Appearance When taking their “human” appearances, Neomorphians have perfected their illusion techniques to replicate a human body to a flawless degree. It would be no great stretch to say that any normal human being would be utterly incapable to tell the difference. Once a Neomorphian sheds their human appearance, their “true” forms can range from a variety of different beasts, birds, fish, and reptiles. The lifespan of a Neomorphian has yet to be confirmed but rumors have spread that there are century year old Neomorphians hiding themselves among normal humans. Combat Prowess Because their speciality relies on tricks and deceiving their foes, Neomorphians usually use hit and run tactics followed by a ranged assault to gauge their enemies first before actually engaging them in close combat. Neomorphians have also been noted to be “copycats” that can imitate the abilities of other classes to use to their own advantage, an ability that has been coveted by shady people. Affiliations and Relationships The Neomorphians do not possess a homeland of their own to return too nor do are they viewed positively. However, Kingdoms such as Majesta do not discriminate against them and even went as far as to welcome them into their own military. Others follow their example and have made Neomorphians into some of their closest allies and associates, not afraid of befriending the tribe at all. Beliefs The tribe does not belief in any beings of almighty power, even writing off such beliefs as foolishness. They only trust in their own abilities and wholeheartedly believe that everyone of their tribe has been “cursed” by fate and are pitied by even the heavens themselves. Advantages and Weaknesses Players who chose the race of Neomorphian race gain the unique ability to Shapeshift into special animals that represent their personality and combat style. Whether it is taking the form of a tiger or an eagle, all Neomorphians have the ability to transform to increase either their physical or magical capabilities. Also, a passive ability known as Nature’s Blessing is granted to Neomorphians that allows them to dramatically increase their stats if the climate is compatible with the animal they transform into. However, on the down side if the weather is incompatible then they will suffer several debuffs and a decrease in abilities. Gallery Trivia Site Navigation Category:Continent Online Category:Race Category:Races Category:Neomorphian Category:CoolBlackZ Category:Game Mechanics Category:Sebuto